warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Nevellichts fanfiction/ Vallend Licht/ Verbannen in Duisternis
Hey, en welkom bij mijn tweede verhaal! Dit verhaal is het vervolg op Nevellichts fanfiction/ Sterrenhemel Het gaat nog steeds over mijn hoofdpersoon, Dauwpels, nadat ze werd verbannen xD Veel leesplezier! En oh ja, als er iets beter kan ofzo, laat het dan eens weten xD "JE ZAL NIET VAN ME WINNEN. KEER OP KEER ZAL IK JE VERSLAAN." "Nadat ze een poging deed om de WindClan te redden, werd Dauwpels verbannen. Verbannen uit haar eigen Clan waar ze commandant van was. Haar plannetje was wel geslaagd, de WindClan was weer veilig in hun eigen territorium. Maar de leider van de DonderClan, Valkster wist niets van het hele plan en daarom werd Dauwpels verbannen. '' Zal het Dauwpels lukken om terug een plaatsje in de Clan te vinden of blijft ze voor eeuwig een zwerfkat? En is de DoodClan wel te vertrouwen? Op die vragen zal ze een antwoord moeten vinden, en dat kan jij ook te weten komen in dit geweldige verhaal! HOOFDSTUK 1 Het vogeltje was aan het pikken in de grond op zoek naar wormen en zaadjes. Dauwpels maakte zich klaar en bewoog haar achterwerk. Haar staart hield ze zo stil mogelijk en met haar klauwen uitgestrekt sprong ze op het vogeltje. Dauwpels' klauwen landden op de veren van het vogeltje, maar het was nog levend. Het bleef zelfs staan alsof er niets was. Toen draaide het vogeltje zijn kop met een ruk om en keek Dauwpels woest aan. Dauwpels maakte een sprongetje toen ze zag wat er gebeurde. Het vogeltje werd groter en zijn ogen werden oranje. Uiteindelijk groeide hij uit tot een veel veel grotere vogel. Een valk. Dauwpels stapte voorzichtig achteruit, ze was bang van de valk, en het feit dat een klein vogeltje kan uitgroeien tot een grote valk. Zijn ogen keken haar woest aan. Dauwpels hoorde een zuchtje wind, maar daarna merkte ze dat het niet alleen de wind was, maar iets anders trok haar aandacht. Alsof een kat iets miauwde, zei de stem: 'Je zal niet van me winnen. Keer op keer zal ik je verslaan.' Dauwpels hart maakte een sprongetje en ze was in paniek. Buiten adem werd ze wakker. Dauwpels had verwacht om in haar vertrouwde nest te liggen, maar boven haar waren er alleen maar bladeren. Ze verlangde naar de vertrouwde DonderClangeur. Kreunend draaide ze zich om en keek naar de lucht. Het was vroeg in de ochtend en Dauwpels dacht na over wat Valkster gezegd had. Ze zuchtte. Dauwpels wou de WindClan helpen omdat zij verdreven waren uit hun territorium, maar Valkster wist daar niets van en hij werd razend, daarom had hij Dauwpels verbannen. Ze vond het vreselijk en ze voelde zich nog steeds schuldig. Nooit zou ze het zichzelf vergeven. Dauwpels stond op. Nu was ze officieel een zwerfkat en zou ze nooit meer het leven van een Clankat kunnen leiden. Ze zuchtte en besloot om te gaan jagen. Sinds Valkster had gezegd dat ze verbannen was uit haar eigen Clan, had ze niets meer gegeten en moest ze vroeg vertrekken. Dauwpels moest terugdenken aan haar droom. Weer die enge valk. Ze trok er zich niets van aan en liep verder. Ze zag een vogeltje rondhuppelen. Dauwpels hield zich automatisch stil en liet haar achterwerk zakken. Het vogeltje bleef staan en keek naar de boom voor hem. Dauwpels moest met een schok terugdenken aan haar droom. Dit was net hetzelfde maar dan in de ware wereld. Een huivering ging door haar vacht. Dauwpels zette die gedachte van zich af en focuste op het vogeltje. Die draaide zijn kop om en oranje ogen staarden haar aan. Haar haren kwamen overeind, Dauwpels werd bang. Ze wou nu het liefste zo snel mogelijk weglopen, maar ze moest niet zo bang doen, het was maar een vogeltje met oranje ogen. Dauwpels haalde diep adem en sprong op het vogeltje. Een kluit grond hing aan haar poot, ze had hem gemist. HOOFDSTUK 2 Nu was ze dicht bij de Maanpoel, althans, dat vermoedde ze, want de rivier liep recht naast haar. Ze volgde de heuvels tot ze de glinsterende poel zag. Zelf was ze er nog nooit geweest en ze waagde het om dichterbij te gaan. Ze klom op de rotsen en onder haar neus bevond zich het zilverachtige water. De verleiding om ervan te drinken was te groot. Met haar tong schepte ze het koele water op en ze werd omgeven in een diepe slaap. Dauwpels opende haar ogen en ze was in een bos, maar geen bos dat ze kende. Een zilverachtige gestalte verscheen in het niets. Haar vacht leek wel gemaakt van duizende sterren. 'Wie ben jij?' Dauwpels waagde het om te vragen wie ze was. De poes keek haar lief aan en daarna miauwde ze: 'Ik ben een poes uit het verre verleden, je zult me niet kennen. Ik was een medicijnkat van de DonderClan en ik heb je geboorte meegemaakt. Zilverlicht.' De poes staarde haar ongelovig aan. 'Wat ben je een mooi en groot geworden.' De poes trippelde naar haar toe. Haar grijze vacht was glanzend verlicht met sterren. 'Waarom ben je hier, Dauwpels?' Dauwpels schuifelde met haar poot. Ze wist dat ze hier niet mocht zijn. 'Ik maak me zorgen.' Zilverlicht hield haar hoofd schuin. 'Over wat?' Dauwpels keek haar aan. 'Over mezelf. Ik kan het niet aan om de hele tijd alleen te zijn. Ik mis mijn vrienden, en mijn positie in de Clan.' Ze zuchtte. 'Ik mis alles wat ik achtergelaten heb.' Dauwpels liet zich op de grond zakken. De poes kwam bij haar. 'Maak je geen zorgen. Ik zal er altijd zijn en altijd over je waken. En geloof in jezelf. En geloof dat je je vrienden ooit wel zult terug zien. Je bent een dappere poes.' Hoop kwam boven in Dauwpels en nieuwe energie stroomde door haar poten. 'Dauwpels, wees nog niet zo overtuigd, er staat je een gevaarlijk pad te wachten.' Dauwpels snapte haar niet. 'Wat bedoel je?' De grijze poes schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik weet niet of ik het je nu al mag zeggen, maar er staat je een gevaarlijke toekomst te wachten. Je pad zal veel bochten hebben. Maar hou je sterk. Je moed zal je eren.' De grijze poes vervaagde. 'Maar, Zilverlicht, wacht!' Je moed zal je eren... De laatste woorden dat de grijze poes zei, galmden nog in haar oren. Dauwpels hees zichzelf overeind en liep af de rotsen. Ze liep wat verder tot aan een boom en vond een goed plaatsje om te overnachten. Ze was heel moe geworden van het gesprek met Zilverlicht. Versuft liet ze zich op de grond vallen. Een briesje wind woei door haar vacht en deed haar haren alle kanten op waaien. Dauwpels voelde zich alleen en alweer verlangde ze ernaar om in het krijgershol naast haar vrienden te liggen. Diep vanbinnen voelde ze zich leeg, leeg van verdriet. HOOFDSTUK 3 Dauwpels staarde naar de hemel. Een paar wolkjes dreven langs de hemel die oranje was van de vroege ochtend. Ze strekte haar poten totdat ze trilden. Vannacht had ze goed geslapen; dat had ze wel nodig na haar vermoeiende gesprek met een SterrenClanpoes. Dauwpels stond op en staarde het bos rond. Ze opende haar neusgaten en koude stroomden naar binnen. Ze huiverde. Bladkaal was niet ver weg meer. Dauwpels zuchtte en besloot om te jagen. Een sappige muis zou haar deugd doen. Dauwpels had al snel een muis in het zicht. Ze sloop erop af en wiebelde haar achterwerk. Ze sprong op de muis, maar een andere kat had haar opzij geduwd. 'Domme haarbal! Wat doe jij nu!' Kwade ogen staarden haar aan. 'Het spijt, me ik was...' Een crémekleurige kater brak haar zin af en snauwde: 'Het zal wel. Kijk eerder uit wanneer je nog op mijn gebied komt!' Dauwpels zette een stap naar achter. 'Maar ik wou helemaal niet... Wacht eens, dit is jouw gebied?' Het gezicht van de kater werd minder kwaad, maar hij miauwde: 'Natuurlijk is dit mijn gebied! Ik woon hier!' De kater zuchtte. 'Nieuw hier? In welk nest woon je?' Dauwpels was geschrokken van wat de crémekleurige kater veronderstelde. 'Nee, ik ben niet nieuw en ik woon niet in een nest!' De kater trok een raar gezicht. 'Van waar kom je dan?' 'Van de DonderClan.' De kater zuchtte. 'Laat het maar. Wil je mijn nest zien?' Dauwpels was verbaasd. Eerst snauwde hij haar af met: "domme haarbal" en nu wil hij ineens zijn nest laten zien. 'Goed', miauwde ze half zeker. Met de kater voorop volgde Dauwpels het pad tot aan zijn nest. Achter een paar struiken was er een oud hek. De kater sprong er soepel op. Dauwpels volgde zijn voorbeeld en sprong ook op het hek. Ze keek naar de tuin van de kater. Die was oud en vol met struiken. De kater naast haar sprong van het hek. 'Ik denk dat ik hier wel blijf. Ik ben een Clankat en...' Ik ben geen Clankat meer; ik ben een zwerfkat. 'Wat zei je?' De kater stopte even. 'Kom nou, of ben je nog nooit in een nest geweest?' 'Nee, eigenlijk niet', gaf Dauwpels toe. 'Dan wordt het tijd dat je dat doet.' De kater wachtte niet op een antwoord en liep verder. Met tegenzin sprong Dauwpels van het hek. Even was ze de crémekleurige kater uit het zicht verloren, maar toen ving ze zijn geurspoor op en wrong ze zich door de struiken. Haar kop kreeg een stoot. 'Ahw!' Meteen herpakte ze zich en miauwde: 'Het spijt me.' De kater was abrupt gestopt. 'Hier woon ik', miauwde hij trots. Dauwpels was daar niet zo zeker van. Het huis zag er half vervallen uit en langs de muren hingen klimopplanten. Dauwpels zwiepte met haar staart. De kater trippelde verder naar binnen. Dauwpels aarzelde, maar daarna liep ze toch achter de kater aan. HOOFDSTUK 4 Binnen was het heel kaal en overal hingen klimopplanten. Dauwpels had gezien dat er ook nog een verdieping boven was. De crémekleurige kater ging haar voor naar de ruimte erboven. Snel trippelde Dauwpels ernaartoe. Boven was het precies hetzelfde, alleen waren er hier meer diertjes. Een muis ging er snel vandoor en kroop in een gat in de muur. Een vogeltje zat op een opening in de muur. 'Het is hier geweldig' Dauwpels trippelde door de ruimte. 'Hoe lang woon je hier al?' 'Al een tijdje. Het is de eerste keer dat ik het laat zien aan een kat.' De kater wees met zijn staart naar een muis die op de grond aan het zoeken was naar iets. 'Wil je wat eten? Ik kan heel goed muizen vangen!' Dauwpels snorde. Het was best lang geleden dat ze nog een muis had gegeten. 'Ja, graag. Ik wil wel eens zien of je wel zo goed kan jagen als je zegt.' Meteen sprong de kater weg. 'Ziehier, een sappig muisje!' De kater kwam aftrippelen met een muis die hij daarna voor haar poten neerlegde. 'Dank je. Ik wist niet dat je zo goed kan jagen!' De kater zette zich naast haar neer en trok zijn muis naar zich toe. 'Ach, het stelt niet veel voor.' De kater wachtte niet op een antwoord en scheurde zijn muis uiteen. Toen de kater in de helft van zijn muis was, hief hij zijn kop op. 'Het spijt me dat ik dit niet eerder heb gevraagt, maar hoe heet je?' Dauwpels wist even niet wat ze moest zeggen. Het drong ook nu pas tot haar door dat ze niet eens wist hoe de kater heette. 'Dauwpels', miauwde Dauwpels. 'Hm, gekke naam. Ik ben Forel.' Meteen daarna klonk gekletter van regen. 'Je kan vanavond bij mij slapen?' Dauwpels keek naar buiten. De lucht zag er heel grijs uit en er viel een stroom van regen naar beneden. 'Graag, als je dat niet erg vind.' 'Nee, helemaal niet! Ik vind het juist leuk als er iemand hier blijft. Anders ben ik toch alleen.' Dauwpels knikte begrijpend. Dauwpels rolde zich op naast Forel. Het was lekker warm en rustgevend om tegen iemands vacht te liggen. Eindelijk voelde ze zich niet alleen sinds ze weg was van de DonderClan. Regen kletterde tegen de muren van het nest; maar Dauwpels voelde zich veilig, zeker met een vertrouwde kat naast zich. Forel draaide zich om en daarna haalde hij ritmisch adem waardoor Dauwpels wist dat hij slaapte. Dauwpels legde haar kop op zijn flank en al snel raakte ze in slaap. HOOFDSTUK 5 Dauwpels wriemelde in het nest waar Forel en zij lagen. Ze kon maar niet slapen van de regen die met luid geluid tegen de muren aan kletterde. Een woeste wind gierde door de lucht. Een bliksemflits kleurde de lucht kil wit. Dauwpels ogen vlogen open van de schrik. Haar hart bonkte op en neer. Naast haar werd Forel wakker. Hij hief zijn kop op en keek haar met ronde ogen aan. 'Wat gebeurd er?' Dauwpels wist dat het niet als een vraag bedoelt was. Ze stond op en trippelde naar het groot gat in de muur. Achter haar hoorde ze Forel ook opstaan en hij kwam naar haar toe. Dauwpels kon haar ogen niet geloven. Overal was het hevig aan het regenen en elke hartslag een bliksemflits. Weer scheurde de hemel open toen er een scherpe witte flits de ogen van Dauwpels verblindden. Ze keek geschokt naar Forel en zag een witte flits in zijn ogen. Dauwpels kromp ineen. Ze voelde zich ineens niet meer zo veilig. Wat zou er nu in het kamp gebeuren? Dauwpels kon een huivering niet onderdrukken en keek vluchtig uit het gat in de muur. Overal zag ze bos, duister en zwart. Ze probeerde verder te kijken om het meer te zien. Heel ver, tussen vele bomen in zag ze een glimpje meer dat fonkelde onder het maanlicht. Ze zocht verder en probeerde het DonderClankamp te zien. Yes! Gevonden! Meteen werd ze uit haar gedachten gehaald door een enorme bliksemflits. Dauwpels maakte een sprongetje en viel bijna op de grond. Ze keek terug naar het bos, maar het zag er niet uit als verwacht. Dauwpels' hart maakte een sprongetje van ergernis. Haar hart klopte als een razende en ze staarde nog steeds voor zich uit. Haar ogen werden rond van schrik. 'Gaat het wel goed met jou?' Dauwpels schrok uit haar gedachten. 'Euh...' 'Dauwpels, ik weet dat er iets...' Forel keek naar buiten. 'Hoe kan dat nou...' Oranje vlammen stegen op in het bos. Vlak boven het kamp! 'Wat wil je nu dat we doen?' Dauwpels haalde adem. 'Dat... Dat...' Ze ademde uit en probeerde opnieuw. 'Dat was waar ik vroeger leefde! Ik ben daar opgegroeid! Samen met andere katten. En mijn zus...' Dauwpels kon er niet aan denken wat er nu zou gebeuren met hen. 'Ik moet er naartoe. Ik moet mijn Clan redden.' Forel staarde haar ongelovig aan. 'Maar dat kunnen we toch niet? Zie je niet wat voor weer het is?' De moet zonk in haar poten, maar ze moest haar Clan redden! 'Nee, ik ga. Als jij hier wilt blijven is dat mij ook goed, maar ik ga, ik moet mijn Clan redden.' Forel keek even verbaasd, maar toen knikte hij. 'Ik ga met je mee.' HOOFDSTUK 6 Dauwpels rende door het bos. Haar hart bonkte als een razende terwijl Forel haar probeerde bij te houden. De kater hijgde als een gek, maar hij wist nog naast Dauwpels te komen lopen. 'Is het nog ver?', hijgde hij. 'Nog even.' Dauwpels voelde de warmte al en ze hoopte dat niemand al gewond was. Nu zag ze het meer beter en daarom ging ze sneller lopen. Vluchtig keek ze achterom om te zien of Forel haar nog kon volgen. Ze naderden het kamp en alles wat ze zag was in vlammen op gegaan. Overal bleven vuurtjes struiken afbranden. Dauwpels voelde een enorme hitte en een grote stank vulde haar neusgaten. Meteen besloot ze om naar de het krijgershol te gaan. Met haar oren plat tegen haar nek gevouwen liep ze naar het hol. Forel kwam naast haar lopen. Tot haar grote schrik zag ze een brandende tak de weg versperren voor de krijgers die wilden vluchten. En toen ze beter keek, zag ze Konijnhart angstig er rond lopen om te zien wat hij kon doen. Zijn vacht was in plaats van glanzend wit, bedekt met een flinke laag as. 'Dauwpels! Ik ben blij om jou te zien!' Hij raakte snel met zijn neus de hare aan. Toen richtte hij zich tot Forel. 'Wie is dat?' 'Dat is Forel. Maar daar hebben we geen tijd voor, we moeten ze helpen!' Konijnhart knikte en keek naar de brandende tak. 'Maar hoe?' Dauwpels dacht snel na. Als we de tak opzij duwen, dan kunnen ze ontsnappen. Maar de tak brandt... 'Hoe kunnen we zorgen dat de tak niet meer brandt?' 'Water!' Forel keek haar agstig aan. 'Er is hier toch water in de buurt? Aan het meer zei je toch?' Dauwpels was verrast van wat Forel zei. 'Je hebt gelijk!' Een kat wurmde zich onder een smal deel van de tak die niet brandde. 'Aahw!' Dauwpels snelde er naartoe. Ze pakte hem bij zijn nekvel en sleurde hem er snel vanonder. De kater zakte meteen ineen en liet zich vallen op de grond. Toen Dauwpels beter keek, zag ze dat het Houtvacht was. Nee! Ze likte zijn vacht in de hoop dat hij zou reageren. 'Houtvacht? Zeg iets!' De kater kreunde. 'Dauwpels? Ben jij dat?' Houtvacht stond wankelend op. 'Redt de krijgers! Toe, ze zijn allemaal uitgeput!' 'Rustig, we hebben een plan.' Konijnhart, aangezien jij het kamp goed kent, begeleidt Houtvacht uit het kamp!' Konijnhart knikte en liep naar Houtvacht. 'Forel, jij en ik gaan water halen bij het meer!' polls Leest iemand mijn verhaal? Ja, maar ga niet verder. Nah, geen zin. Ja, super tof verhaal! Ja! Nee, te saai. Nee Vraag 2. Wat kan ik verbeteren? A. De Clans B. De verhaallijn C. Karakters D. Iets anders (Laat dit weten in de reacties alsjeblieft!) E. Originaliteit F. Namen van katten